


Panic Attack- ShinyStarPrince

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [4]
Category: Moana (2016), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Self Insert, Self Ship, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Tama and Star help me out of a panic attack.Wrote this when I was going through a really bad time.





	Panic Attack- ShinyStarPrince

**Author's Note:**

> Panic attack, stalker trigger warnings.

My stomach was knotting. Heart beating out of my chest. It was hard to breathe.

Fuck, not again. My vision was blurring around the edges, and I needed to sit down. Panic attack, panic attack, calm down, calm down, fucking breathe and think think no no stop thinking.

Hurrying into my room and sitting down in my chair, my body violently shook, and my breathing went ragged. Fuck fuck fuck...

"Babe! What happened?" Tama rushed over to me, placing his hands over my shoulders but not wanting to hurt me.

"H-he... school... walked up... yelled..." I choked, tears running down my face.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself, kneeling down next to me. Starscream hurried in through the sliding door, in his smaller mode. "Toa! What happened? Is he okay?!"  
Tama hushed him, "Panic attack."

The seeker cursed quietly in Cybertronian, coming over to us. He bent over on the other side of me, making sure I could see him before he tried to say anything; they both knew they had to do that first, or else I'd get scared of who was behind me.

Tama gently put a hand on my knee, "Babe," he whispered, trying to focus my attention on the both of them. "Babe, look at me."

I breathed in deeply trying to calm down, but only threw it off worse and kept hyperventilating. I forced my eyes at him.

"Slow down," he whispered. "Repeat after me okay?"

"I c-can-t-t... it... hurts..."

Star cut in, "Sweetspark, I know... listen to Tamatoa, please.."

More shaky breaths and I forced myself to look at Star. His optics and smile softened, and my breathing began to go back to normal.

"See, there we go," Tama purred, "I'm gonna rub your back, okay?" I nodded weakly. He did as he said, and got closer to my face.

"Breathe in deeply okay? Five seconds, I'll count for you."

I nodded again, doing as told for the drawn out time. "Now slowly breathe out. Five more seconds, babe, you can do it."

I did. Starscream leaned in and rubbed my leg, "It's okay babe, you're safe now, you're here and we got you."

I nodded weakly for what felt like the billionth time. I tried smiling, but it quivered and I kept crying, just more quietly.

"H-he... just.. won't fucking quit," I sobbed. "B-but even w-when he's not t-trying... j-just seeing him triggers all this f-fucking p-panic and sh-shit..."

Tama sighed to himself, continuing to rub my back, "We understand babe, trust me... we've been through this just like you have..."

Starscream looked at Tama and smiled lovingly, "Yes, he's right... we know trauma like the backs of our servos," he chuckled lightly.

I shivered; I wanted to apologize to them. They didn't deserve to have gone through all that. I should've done something, I could've... fuck.

Tama smiled, "It's not fun, we know. But I promise, if one more thing happens, we'll deal with him, okay?" Star nodded, "Same goes with your parents, and whatever comes our way. We promise, sweetspark."

I breathed slowly again, then nodded, "Ok-kay..."

"We love you with all our hearts," Tama said, "And we won't leave your side."

Starscream agreed, "We're going to take care of you, okay?" He reached over and held Tama's hand on my back, smiling at him. Tama held his hand back, smiling at the both of us.

"Ok-kay... I l-love you both..." I choked. My heart began to calm down, and I had stopped shaking. They used their free hands to hold mine.

They pulled me into a hug, "We got you."


End file.
